Cyanide
by Child of a Pineapple
Summary: FINISHED. To his credit, his hand didn't shake as he extended it, the bitter scent of almonds wafting up from his clenched fist. OneShot.


_Good morning! This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I'm not exactly sure how the readers here will react to this story. But I'm posting it nonetheless, and I hope you like it – I know it was fun to write._

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters – nor do I own the All-American Rejects. Also, I did my research for this story – I won't go into great detail, because it would give some things away. But if you don't believe me, check out the website for the Center for Disease Control – if we can't trust them, then there's no hope for us. Rated for blood, violence, and minor swearing. This is a one-shot, without pairings.**_

_Special thanks to my amazing beta, Justice of the People._

**--------------**

"_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know.**"**

_The All-American Rejects – "It Ends Tonight"_

**Cyanide**

He snapped.

Maybe it had happened late last night, when he'd opened his door to find a blood-soaked Hatsuharu cradling a broken and shivering Momiji. Maybe it was when Haru gave him that _look_, silently begging him for help, even as the phone rang itself off the hook, summoning him to Akito's side. Maybe it was during that chilling drive, as the trio sped towards Shigure's house.

Or maybe it had happened years ago – maybe it was a pile-up of everything he should he have, and did not blame Akito for. Whatever it was, events had already been set in motion, and there was no going back now.

"And then he hit me. Really, I don't know what came over him. Who does he think he is, pulling a stunt like that?"

A dark, purplish-blue bruise marred the side of Akito's face, tracing his jaw-line from the corner of his eye to his chin.

"Hatori, are you even listening to me?" 

"Of course."

"Hmm."

Silence fell as Hatori spread salve across the mark. It was nearly noon – Akito had spent the first half hour after Hatori's arrival screeching, reprimanding him for his tardiness. Apparently he needed to get his priorities in order.

"That damn ox," Akito snarled, disturbing Hatori's work. "Who the hell does he think he is, stepping in like that?"

Silence.

"It wasn't his place!"

_Silence._

"Dammit, Hatori, answer me!"

"What do you want me to say?" Hatori asked calmly, his voice a cool contrast to Akito's.

All of a sudden Akito's entire demeanor changed, and a cruel smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "I see how it is. First you abandon me in favor of that rabbit, and now this? You think you're in control, Hatori, but you're wrong."

_Lies._

"I want you to apologize," Akito told the dragon, almost gleefully. "Tell me that you're sorry for all of the terrible things you've done."

"I would," Hatori told him, replacing the cap on the salve, "but then I'd be lying."

The slap sung out resoundingly across the deathly silent room. Hatori didn't flinch, or blink, or even react at all.

"Go," Akito ordered, fury ravaging his voice. "Leave me."

And so he did, wordlessly collecting his belongings and slipping outside. He tried not to think as he drove back to Shigure's house, although his mind was racing, viewing and reviewing the details of the plan he'd laid out last night.

When he opened the front door, the first person he spotted was Hatsuharu, still cross-legged, with his back against the wall, in the same spot he'd claimed last night. He was dressed in some of Yuki's clothes, since his had been stained beyond repair.

"You didn't tell me you hit him," Hatori chided gently, stopping to stand beside the young man.

"Was he pissed?" Haru asked without looking up.

"He was."

"When I saw what he'd done, I went black." Haru said with a shrug. "He deserved it."

Hatori didn't respond. "Have you been up there to see him yet?" he asked next, watching carefully for his reaction.

Haru simply shook his head. "Yuki said he's about the same." Hatori nodded again, then stepped past and headed for the stairs, reaching the top just as Kyo came into the hallway, stretching as he walked. He caught sight of Hatori and frowned.

"He's not any better, but he's not any worse, either," Kyo told him, glancing back into the room. "Tohru's in there with him now – I told her to get some sleep, but she isn't listening to me."

"You ought to rest, too," Hatori pointed out.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "What's it look like I'm doing?" He paused, and his expression grew serious once more. "So…what'd Akito say?"

"Nothing I didn't expect," Hatori responded, sighing.

"Sometimes I wonder." Kyo trailed off, shaking his head. "I mean, what'd Momiji even do?"

"I have no idea," Hatori admitted. "I don't think Hatsuharu even knows – he just heard the commotion, and decided to stop it. Momiji's lucky he did."

Kyo muttered something under his breath – Hatori wasn't sure, but it sounded profane. "I'm going to bed," he added audibly, and left Hatori in the hallway alone.

The door was slightly ajar – peering through, he could see Momiji's still form, and Tohru in the chair beside the bed. Hatori pushed the door open and she looked up, blinking away tears before he could see.

"Hatori – you're back." She rose from her chair as she greeted him, stepping backward and releasing her grip on one of Momiji's limp hands.

"Hello, Tohru." Hatori approached the bed, glancing over Momiji for any visible changes. He was restless, even in sleep – his brow was furrowed, and a frown tugged at the corners of his lips. The bandage above his eye stood out astoundingly against his sickly pale skin. Hatori went on to check the rest of the bandages, covering the gash down his arm, and another across his chest – thankfully they hadn't bled through. The wrap stabilizing his cracked and broken ribs was still in place as well.

"Will he be alright?" Tohru asked nervously, hovering just behind Hatori and wringing her hands.

Momiji's pulse and breathing were even, and his skin was cool to the touch, with no signs of a fever.

"Yes, I believe he will," Hatori told her finally – she heaved a relieved sigh. "The bleeding's stopped now," he continued, "but he's still got a ways to go. All we can do now is watch him, and wait."

Tohru nodded, a determined look on her face. "Don't worry about a thing, Hatori – I won't let him out of my sight!"

"Actually, I think it's time you got some sleep," he suggested. "I'll stay here."

She bit her lip, reluctantly to leave. "Oh, but…"

"Go on, Tohru."

"Alright." Tohru lingered by the door, giving Hatori one last, long glance. Finally she swallowed whatever she'd been able to say, and left without another word.

Hatori spent hours up in that room, until a dusky glow had filed the sky beyond the window. It was quiet, and he was left with too much time to escape his thoughts.

It was almost shocking that he hadn't reached this conclusion before. He'd spent too many years as a prisoner, always doing as he was told – it didn't matter what it cost. He didn't even ask questions. He _never _asked questions.

But that would all end tonight.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, and Hatori rose. He softly padded to the door and opened it – he found Yuki standing on the other side, his hand hovering uselessly in midair.

"Hatori." He sounded surprised. "I was just about to come in. Is he alright?"

"He will be," Hatori promised. "Will you sit with him? There's something I need to take care of."

Yuki eyed him warily, obviously guessing where he was headed. "Yes – of course," he finally answered, letting the other issue drop. Hatori moved aside to let him through, then stepped outside himself.

The entryway was empty. Hatori spotted Hatsuharu's sleeping form in the living room – he assumed that Yuki was responsible for that small victory.

He'd almost escaped when a quiet voice admonished him from down the hall.

"You don't have to go back," Shigure told him – with a sideways glance, Hatori could see his cousin leaning in a doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yes, I do." Hatori's hand rested on the doorknob.

"Why?"

"There's something I have to take care of," Hatori repeated, frowning.

Shigure was quiet for a long moment – so long, in fact, that Hatori almost left – but after a while, he spoke up.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret later," Shigure finally warned him.

"Don't worry," Hatori promised him, turning around to meet his worried gaze. "I won't regret it."

With that he slipped out the door and was swallowed up into the night.

00000000000000000

Hatori only stopped one more time before returning to Akito, spending a few brief moments in his office. Finally ready, he made his way to Akito's home.

The door opened silently as Hatori entered. Shafts of moonlight illuminated the silhouetted form at the window. Akito didn't bother looking up – he was leaning in the sill, arms crossed and chin resting on his forearm.

"Back again?" Akito's voice held feigned surprise. "How's the rabbit?"

"He'll be fine," Hatori replied, emotionless.

"How wonderful." The sarcasm was almost overwhelming.

Silence stole over the room, and neither one moved. A stifling tension hung in the air, threatening to suffocate them both.

"Why did you come back?" Akito asked, suddenly serious. Hatori could see him watching out of the corner of his eye.

"I needed to speak to you," the dragon answered guardedly, his gaze locked on Akito's shadowy form.

A coy smile crossed his lips. "Are you here to apologize after all, then?" 

"No."

"Then what do you want?" Akito demanded, pivoting to face Hatori, his eyes flashing in the darkness.

Silence.

For a long while Akito was still, watching Hatori intently. Finally his face broke into a malicious grin, and he laughed.

"I see – you're angry, aren't you? You think that I've mistreated you, even used you. And if it were true, Hatori, what would you do about it?"

Silence.

With a guttural growl Akito lunged forward, closing the gap between himself and the dragon. "You are nothing, Hatori – _nothing. _What are you destined for, besides serving me? Now apologize, before--"

He broke off as a fit of coughs assailed him – he doubled over, fighting to regain control. Hatori knelt and reached for the bag he'd dropped near his feet – he pulled out a water bottle and offered it to Akito, who pulled off the lid and drank greedily.

The bottle was nearly empty when he finally discarded it. He dropped it to the floor and the rest of the contents leaked out to form a shimmering pool. Akito was quiet for a moment longer, catching his breath.

"Here," Hatori murmured, reaching once more for his bag. This time he removed a small, tinted bottle – he uncapped it and poured two pills into his palm. His hand was steady as he extended it, the bitter scent of almonds wafting up from his clenched fist.

Akito smiled as he accepted the offered pills. When he spoke, his voice held laughter, and underneath that, the hint of a threat.

"My, my," he whispered, admiring the medication in his outstretched palm. "Really, Hatori, I expected better of you. If you're going to try and poison me, at least use something a little more…_discreet._"

Hatori didn't reply, and his eyes didn't leave Akito's.

"Maybe you hoped I wouldn't notice," Akito murmured, still smiling. "Oh well." He held his still open hand out to Hatori. "Why don't you take them?"

Silently Hatori received the pills, keeping them loosely in his grip. He was calm and collected, and still watching Akito, almost curiously. It was altogether unnerving.

The realization hit Akito at almost the same time as the poison's effects. With dawning horror, his eyes flew from Hatori's quiet, watchful gaze to the sparkling puddle at his feet.

"You!" he rasped, lunging for Hatori, and stopping just short – the dragon remained stock-still and silent. _"What have you done? _ What have you--"

His hands flew to his throat as it tightened, cutting off his air supply. He struggled for a breath, but to no avail. A moment later he collapsed to his knees, one hand reaching up to Hatori's eerily emotionless form, begging for his aide.

_Silence._

Akito made a move to stand, but tremors overtook his body, rattling his frail frame. His strength failed again and he crumpled to the floor, one hand coming to rest in the pool of tainted water.

He gasped one final, shuddering breath, watching Hatori's retreating feet as everything faded to darkness.

000000000000000000

It was nearly midnight when Hatori finally returned to Shigure's home. He let himself in, surprised to find a light still on. Shigure was lurking in the kitchen, and he practically pounced on Hatori the second he entered.

"What happened?" he demanded, scanning Hatori for any visible damage.

"Nothing," Hatori replied, brushing past his cousin. He crossed the room and leaned up against the kitchen counter.

"Nothing?" Shigure echoed, disbelieving.

"How's Momiji?" Hatori asked, cutting off any of Shigure's further arguments.

"Fine." Shigure's stubborn frown was hint enough that he'd rather not let the subject drop. "He was awake for a little while, but he went straight back to sleep. It was enough to give Tohru some peace of mind, at least."

"That's good," Hatori murmured thoughtfully. He could feel his cousin's eyes on him, searching for _something._

The phone rang, abruptly ending the conversation. Pausing only to glance at Hatori once more, Shigure picked up the receiver. The dog's face suddenly grew serious, while Hatori showed no emotion whatsoever, and carefully reached into his pocket.

"_What?"_

And while shock, and then realization slowly spread across Shigure's features, Hatori calmly lit a cigarette.

**END**

**2/14/07**

**1:50 PM**

-------------

_So there you have it. I really don't have much to say – except I hope you enjoyed this, and please review!_

_**Child of a Pineapple**_


End file.
